How About Hawaii?
by Speckled Panda
Summary: Ena Echo Collins is a daughter of Nyx, yes the Greek goddess. When she is refused by her father to go to Hawaii over winter break, she takes matters into her own hands...And makes friends with some people she was never supposed to meet in the first place. So what happens when a Greek demigod unknowingly makes friends with some Roman demigods over break?
1. How About Hawaii?

**So, this is for Cassiopia5's (she's also Ena Daughter of Nyx and Ena Collins) Birthday! I know it's, like, almost over a month late (it was April 19****th****….) but details don't really matter, right? xD**

**So, without further ado, I present my present to you (although I think the other one was better xD)**

**Here's a story about her OC! It was originally a one-shot, but, hey, things changed and now it's turning multi-chapter! YAY**

**I would also like to give a big thanks to Emmarie96, who helped me proofread this story. She's an awesome author and you should totally check out her stories :)**

+++++++LINEBREAK+++++++LINEBREAK++++++++++++++++LINEBREAK+++++++

Ena Echo Collins had been told they couldn't go to Hawaii over winter break. It was a perfectly logical situation in her head, but Elliot Collins, her father, had told her they were not financially ready for an excursion like that. Put simply, it was going to be another break where they either stayed home and watched old Christmas movies or went to a hotel in Wisconsin, near a state park or something.

Thing is, Echo (as she prefers to be called) was not one to be put down easily. She had a job at her local Costco store, a few hundred dollars in savings from her past birthdays and graduation, and her upcoming Christmas money. Plus, she had her handy-dandy calculator. (Math was most definitely not her strong point) Surely she could afford to buy herself a first class plane ticket to Hawaii.

However, when she brought up the idea of her helping to pay for the trip, Elliot put it down quite quickly.

"No, Ena, we just cannot afford this." Elliot had stated with finality.

"But if I pay for my own ticket, you wouldn't have to pay so much, and then we wouldn't be in so much debt to the world. I'll help pay it all back, I swear it! On my school, I swear I'll help pay and we'll no longer owe the world anything!" Echo argued passionately

"First off, you're not going to bin your savings on this trip, which we are not going on. You'll need that money in the future, when I'm no longer here-"

Echo cut him off. "But you'll always be here for me, Daddy!"

Elliot let out a sad sigh, "No, Ena, I won't. Someday I'll be dead and gone and you'll be on your own. I need you to have money for that." He continued before she could respond, "And firstly, no, I am not your eternal money supply. Secondly, do not swear on anything, ever, it could mean death for you or whatever you've sworn on. Lastly, we do not owe the world anything. We never will."

Pouting, Echo replied, "Fine, Daddy. I'll just go to work now. I hope you're happy that you've ruined my childhood forever."

With that final statement, Echo stormed to their old, light blue Chevy.

"Daddy! Can you drive me to work?" she called a few moments later.

+++++++LINEBREAK+++++++LINEBREAK++++++++++++++++LINEBREAK+++++++

So what if she'd been told no? Echo was a secret rule breaker; she didn't break any important rules and was never reprimanded for it, thus, causing her to believe she was never found out. Over the past few weeks, she had been gradually pulling money out of her bank account and putting it in her little floral, pink piggy bank.

Four-hundred-fifty, five-hundred….Six-hundred dollars! That had to be enough for a ticket to the islands. Fortunately, it was enough; she only had to pay $89 for a one-way ticket in 3rd class!

Echo was very naïve and innocent. She didn't know that one-way tickets didn't include a return trip; for some reason she thought it went one-way- literally. That it would go south-west from her Illinois home, and when she had to leave it would simply take her home in the same direction she came; to put it simply, Echo thought she was getting a steal on an around-the-world trip.

Oh, well, she thought, Daddy will just have to stay home alone.

+++++++LINEBREAK+++++++LINEBREAK++++++++++++++++LINEBREAK+++++++

December tenth was Echo's last day of school before break. First she would grab her luggage from home, and then she would catch a taxi to the airport. From there, she would spend a week on Oahu and take her steal-of-an-around-the-world-trip back to Illinois.

When she got home, Echo left a note for her father:

_Daddy,_

_Since you wouldn't go to Hawaii, I'm going alone. See you in a week! _

_Love,_

_Echo :)_

**This took waaaaaaay too long to write *sob***

**I hope you all liked it and thank you for taking the (rather short) time to read! :D**

**More PJatO characters are coming up in the next chapter; I'm sorry they didn't make it into this one! D:**

**Also, I am now helping her write a story, so please check out ****"The Demigod Games"**** under her account; it's an SYOC story and better than this, I promise! :D**

**Thanks again! :D**


	2. How About Some New Friends?

**Hey-oh! How are you all on this fine day? **

**I want to thank Cassiopia5 for constantly reminding (read: nagging xD ) me to write chapter two. Just kidding about the nagging; I would have probably forgotten otherwise xDDDD**

**So, to keep true to my word, actual characters are making the debut today! Woohoo! **

**On with the story, then! :D**

Planes were not nearly as fun as Echo had hoped they would be.

She did not sit next to a super cute boy with whom she would ultimately fall in love and marry. She did not get amazing snacks or great treatment or a comfy seat. No, her plane trip kind of sucked.

First off, there was a little boy that sat behind her and kept kicking her seat. Over, and over, and over. Echo was a sweet girl and didn't want to hurt the little boy's feelings so she stayed quiet and tolerated him. Or, at least, she tried. After about twenty minutes, Echo could no longer stand the kicking and turned to whom she assumed was his mother.

The woman had bright auburn hair and was chatting with a scruffy looking man. Her clothing was revealing and definitely not appropriate to be worn around a small child. The little boy who was sitting behind Echo also had red hair and was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, overalls, and red sneakers. He looked both bored and lonely and suddenly Echo felt sorry for him.

"Um, excuse me?" Echo asked in her most polite voice

"What?" Was the rude response from the redheaded lady

"Could you please ask your son to stop kicking my seat? It's very uncomfortable."

Suddenly the boy looked a little scared, causing Echo to wonder about this woman's methods of punishment.

"You think you can come here and tart telling me what to do? I think my little Lliam is doing nothing wrong, if anything he's burning calories. So why don't you move seats if he's being such a 'nuisance'?"

And that's exactly what Echo did. Honestly, that woman scared Echo. Plus, moving seats meant she might get to meet the boy of her dreams.

She had no such luck.

Her next seat was farther away from that mother and son, but as she had left her old seat, she heard a promise of punishment and a distinct whimper.

Now she was placed next to a redheaded girl, far too bright to be natural. What was with her and redheads lately, anyways? The girl looked about her age, give or take a few years, and seemed pleasant enough.

So Echo made her first mistake. Saying hello.

"Hi, my name's Echo. What's yours?" Echo introduced herself nicely.

The girl looked up and smiled. Not a sweet or friendly smile, but a slightly crazed smile that made Echo think of the Cheshire Cat and his strange ways. She was wearing shorts, tie dye tights, a purple hoodie with "SPQR" written down the arm in Sharpie, and knee high Chuck Taylor's.

"Hi!" was the loud, hyper, and slightly irritating response from the cherry red haired girl.

Echo had to sit next to this girl for a few hours, which sounded pretty painful. So she decided to talk to the boy on her right instead.

He was cute, not drop dead handsome, but cute. Except for the fact that he had red stains all around his mouth as if he were a faux vampire. Gross.

The girl butted in again.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Leara and that's my big brother, Dakota." She motioned towards he cute guy.

_Fuck._ They were related. Now, if Echo were to fall in love with and marry Dakota, she would have this annoying girl as a sister-in-law. Can you say torture?

Dakota had floppy brown hair and was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. He was drinking some bright red liquid that was assumed to be either actual blood or Kool Aid. Echo went with the latter.

"Hi" Echo put on her sweetest smile, "I'm Echo. Leara says your name is Dakota?"

Dakota looked over at her while drumming his fingers, "Yeah, and you're a girl. You said you're Echo. Hi!"

Okay maybe Dakota wasn't the best soul mate, he'd be too irritating with his constant bouncing and movement. Maybe her original seat was better…

Just when she couldn't handle sitting between these two morons, a blonde guy (also in purple) appeared. He was really cute, with blue eyes and a little scar above his lip, but Echo was done with guys for now. There had been too many weirdos lately.

"Dakota, Leara, calm down. We're on an airplane, not a gym. Or field. Plus I think you're annoying this girl." He spoke kindly, but deep authority was in his undertone. Leara quieted down and Dakota seemed to try to calm himself. Maybe this guy was ok…

"I'm sorry about them," he said to Echo, "they don't know when to stop and end up irritating a lot of people. I'm Jason." Jason smiled at her.

"Oh, um, I'm Echo. I'm going to Oahu, Hawaii. How about you?"

"Oh, we're going to the same place! You see my school is going on a field trip over winter." Jason answered happily

"Yay! Now I have a friend while I stay! You see, don't tell anyone, but I snuck here and left daddy at home." Echo proudly explained

"Meh, we all break the rules sometime, so it's okay, I won't tell." Jason replied

Soon, the plane landed on Oahu and Echo was all too happy to have a new group of friends. This trip was starting to look like a lot of fun!

**I have updated 3 times in one month! The world must seriously be broken or something xDDD**

**Anywho, I've been working my butt off on finals and now that they're over, I completed this! :D**

**Thank goodness I could retrieve it on my computer after the flashdrive snapped…**

**Review if you want, don't if you don't want to :D**


	3. How About Daddy?

**It seems we've avoided the topic of Elliot recently, no?**

**I'm devoting this chapter to his reaction and all that jazz :)**

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Elliot was having a fine day until he came home. Work had gone well; he received a pay raise and bought pre-cooked sushi for Echo, to settle their little dispute over Hawaii and to celebrate her birthday early. He even found someone had paid his parking meter while he was at work. Like I said, Elliot was having a fine day.

Until he came home and found Echo's note.

"Daddy,

Since you wouldn't go to Hawaii, I'm going alone. See you in a week!

Love,

Echo :)"

And things went crashing down from there.

Echo wasn't Elliot's biological daughter. It was obvious just by looking at them. Echo was short and pale, with long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were abnormally large and a deep midnight blue. Echo had a petite frame and almost no muscle mass. Elliot, on the other hand, was tall and tan, seeing as he was part Latino. His hair was dark brown too, but curled slightly around his deep brown eyes. He had muscle from an old job work as a mechanic.

Echo had had an abusive father when she was young, but Elliot took her in when she turned 7. Elliot had been a friend of Nyx's and was asked to take Echo in. When he saw her past living conditions, he became overprotective. Whenever she disappeared, Elliot worried like crazy. His imagination ran wild with thoughts of her actual father taking her back, as he had tried to do so many years ago, or a monster eating her alive, such as Polyphemus in _The Odyssey_.

So now that Echo was missing, Elliot was freaking out. Severely.

First, he called the local airport, after all, she couldn't have left any earlier than three O'clock, when school ended and it was only seven O'clock at the time. Elliot learned of three flights that had indeed gone to Hawaii that afternoon. One was about to leave, so the airport delayed the flight to check for Echo, who wasn't there. The second hadn't left yet and was also checked. She wasn't there either. This meant she went on the three-thirty flight to Oahu, Hawaii. Unfortunately for Elliot, that flight had already reached it's destination and the passengers had already left.

Elliot decided to call her cell again and, again, she did not respond.

He called the police and explained the situation, asking if they found her to contact him; he would be there as soon as possible. They agreed and promised to search diligently once the fourty-eight hour missing period had passed.

Finally, Elliot did the last thing he could think of. It was nine O'clock by that time.

Elliot Collins bought a third class ticket to Oahu, Hawaii for the very next day.

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

**Okay, I know this was short, but I felt like Elliot couldn't be forgotten any longer. Actually, I feel like this should have been chapter two, but whatever, you learn you live xD**

**Uh-oh, Echo, Elliot is coming for you! What will happen next? Things seem to be getting interesting now! xD**

**Thank you for reading another chapter, lovelies! :D**


	4. How About The Hotel?

**Okay, so I know its been quite awhile and I am very, very, very sorry. Things have just been busy xD so I'm going to repay you with a chapter! YAY! xD**

Echo was happy to learn that she and her new friends had all booked rooms in the same hotel. She was even happier when they didn't ask any questions regarding her lack of a parent or guardian. This trip was really going well.

Of course, she was worried about her father. By now Elliot _must_ have found her note and called the police or gone searching for her. She only had a bit over another day before she could be legally missing. Echo was about to leave a voice mail at home before remembering they had caller ID and she could easily be tracked with the right equiptment.

"So, Echo!" Leara began loudly, "Do you have any pets? Me, I want a penguin. He'd be named Phil."

"Oh, um no, but I really want a kitty cat."

"Kk" Obviously, this Leara texted way too often and had severe ADHD, seeing as she was already distracted by a fish of some sort.

Jason had, apparently, decided someone needed to be sane and have a decent conversation with Echo. One that didn't include wanting your own personal rapadash.

"So, Echo. What brought you to Hawaii in the first place?"

Now, Echo was never much of a liar, but she knew she couldnt tell him the truth. What if he told the cops? Her dream vacation would be ruined! So she decided to bend the truth. Sort of.

"Oh, um, I was going to go here with my dad, but he was busy with work…and the tickets were already bought so I just went by myself…"

"Uh-huh…" Echo wasn't sure if he bought it, but he didn't say anything else so she didn't push her luck.

Once they got to the hotel and properly checked in, they made their way to the rooms. As it turned out, they were even in the same hall!

On the way to dinner, or "dindin" as Dakota and Leara refered to it, Echo stopped to readjust her super cute, glittery pink flats. On eof the other girls, a petite one named Hazel, stopped to wait for her.

"Watch out!" Hazel called

And then it happened. Before Echo could register what was happening, a bellhop drove a luggage rack right into her. And then everything went black.

**So yeah, thanks for reading! Once again, I am so sorry for neglecting my stories all summer! D:**

**Review if you'd like, but please don't feel like you **_**have**_** to :)**

**What happened to Echo? Will everything be okay? Did I really make a cliffhanger? **_**Find out in chappter5! ;)**_


End file.
